Promesa de ladrón
by BarbieEliz
Summary: Una simple idea de lo que podria suceder entre Regina y Robin en el 4x15...OutlawQueen


Holaaaaaa!Bueno, esta idea se me ocurrió justo después de terminar de ver el cap. del domingo pasado, seguramente en el próximo cap dejaran a todo el fandom OutlawQueen llorando como de costumbre, pero bueno, aquí les dejo este fic que no pude evitar escribir…Ojala dejen reviews sobre que les pareció! :D

P.D: Si quieren leer algo mas extenso, tengo otro fic llamado "The villains do not have happy endings" es EvilCharming, HookedQueen y OutlawQueen!

* * *

Regina había llegado a las afueras de la cabaña de Gold, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí realmente, pero cuando tomo la página del cuento de Robín y ella es como si la hubieran guiado... Regina había sentido la necesidad de caminar a donde su intuición la llevara y ahora se encontraba ahí, en medio del bosque y a unos cuantos metros de la cabaña de Gold, seguramente Maléfica y Cruella ya habían cambiado de lugar al pobre August para que no lo encontraran los héroes, ya después se encargaría de saber dónde estaba, Maléfica le diría seguramente, pensaba Regina mientras devolvía su mirada a la página 23...

-Regina-esa voz hizo que la Reina Malvada se tendrá por completo, sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, como se formaba un nudo en su pecho al reconocer aquella voz que tanto había anhelado escuchar desde hace un par de meses, no podía ser cierto, debía ser una mala y cruel broma de su mente que la estaba reprochando por haberse dejado guiar a ciegas por una página de cuentos, se decía Regina sin atreverse a voltear-Regina, mi amor-esa voz, Regina sintió un nudo en su pecho otra vez al escucharla, era la voz de Robín, de su Robín, la alcaldesa titubeó pero decidió enfrentarse a la realidad de una vez por todas, Regina se giró lentamente y sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a Robín Hood ahí, frente a ella, mirándola con esa devoción en los ojos como solo el la miraba, Regina sintió que sus piernas fallaban y caería al suelo del shock.

-Robín-musitó Regina sintiendo como las lágrimas amenazaban con correr libres por sus mejillas, no podía ser él, él se había marchado del pueblo, no sabía nada de el desde hace meses y era imposible que se tratara de Robín Hood, pero dios, era el, era su ladrón el que la miraba con anhelo en los ojos y titubeaba, tenía que ser una alucinación, alguna clase de broma de su conciencia, pero es que se veía tan real-No, no puedes ser tú, es imposible-murmuro Regina recorriendo a Robín por completo con la mirada, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, una parte de ella quería correr a abrazarlo pero tenía miedo que al tocarlo no estuviera ahí.

-Soy yo, Regina, estoy aquí-musito Robín con la voz cortada, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al verla, era ella, tan hermosa como siempre, quizá hasta más, cuanto había extrañado a su Reina, cuanto había deseado ver sus ojos y tocar su piel sin miedo que al hacerlo se desvaneciera como en sus sueños.

-Robín!-casi grito Regina mirándolo con incredulidad, era el, tenía que ser realidad, Robín dio un par de pasos hacia ella y sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Regina, ambos podían sentir como sus corazones comenzaban a latir más rápido a cada paso que daban uno hacia el otro-Eres tu-sonrió Regina al comprender que Robín de verdad estaba ahí...Robín dio un par de pasos rápidos con el corazón desbocado y abrazo a Regina para comprobar que no era un sueño, la abrazo tan fuerte como podía, respirando su perfume y sintiendo su calor que tanto había extrañado en ese tiempo lejos de su reina, dios, cuanto la había extrañado, Robín sintió como Regina se aferraba a él tan fuerte como él se aferraba a ella.

-Te he extrañado tanto, Regina-murmuro Robín cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar una lágrima por su mejilla, se sentía tan bien estrecharla contra su cuerpo, sentirla cerca de él, pensaba el ladrón hundiendo su rostro en su cuello para dejarle cortos besos en el cuello y su mejilla, besándola cortamente hasta llegar a sus labios y detenerse a mirar sus ojos, Robín llevó sus manos al rostro de Regina y noto las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, el ladrón las seco con sus dedos y le sonrió ampliamente-Te dije que volvería por ti-susurro Robín acariciando su rostro y provocando una sonrisa sincera en ella, Robín se acercó a sus labios con prisa y la beso intensamente, con desesperación, embriagándose con el sabor de esos dulces labios rojos que lo enloquecían, Regina correspondió el beso con esa misma intensidad, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Robín para no dejarlo ir, sintiendo como el ladrón llevaba sus manos lentamente hasta su cintura y la estrechaba más para profundizar aquel beso, sujetándola para no soltarla jamás.

-Dos meses sin saber de ti me hizo desconfiar-ironizo Regina con un gesto de burla, provocando unas pequeñas risas en ambas, antes de que Robín volviera a besar sus labios con intensidad, con amor, con desesperación-Como extrañaba esto-murmuro Regina enredando sus brazos en el cuello del ladrón, quien ya la sujetaba de la cintura, sus rostros estaban cerca uno del otro, rozando sus labios.

-No tanto como yo-susurró Robín dejando un corto beso en los labios de Regina, sonriéndole-Veo que te acordaste de mi-rio Robín por lo bajo al notar la página del libro en las manos de Regina, quien rodó los ojos y asintió ocultando una leve sonrisa.

-Ignora lo maltratada que esta-dijo Regina con un gesto de inocencia, Robín arqueo una ceja-Estaba un poco...-Regina hizo un gesto de buscar la palabra adecuada.

-Decepcionada?-pregunto Robín con un gesto de ironía al ver la pagina 23 rota y pegada, Regina se encogió de hombros.

-Como llegaste aquí? Que paso?-pregunto Regina cayendo en cuenta de que Robín había tenido que traspasar el hechizo de ocultamiento del pueblo de alguna manera, no había otra forma-Donde esta Roland? Y Marian?-comenzó a preguntar Regina al darse cuenta de la situación, pero la risa divertida de Robín la hizo fruncir el ceño, iba a decir algo mas pero Robín ahogo sus palabras con un suave beso.

-Es una larga historia, mi amor, ya te la contaré con calma-dijo Robín estrechándola aún más contra él, abrazándola con ternura-Roland está muy bien, también te extraña, ha preguntado mucho por ti y quiere verte...En cuanto Marian está bien, tiene claro que yo te amo a ti y con el tiempo creo que se ha resignado-dijo Robín con una sonrisa sincera al acariciar el rostro de su reina, quien sonrió levemente al escuchar hablar de Roland.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí, Henry no me creerá cuando se lo diga-rio Regina por lo bajo, provocando en Robín una sonrisa traviesa.

-Déjame probarte que tan real es que estoy contigo-murmuró Robín besando a Regina con intensidad, mordiendo el labio inferior de la morena, quien deslizaba sus manos por la espalda de Robín.

-Henry está en el colegio, tardara un par de horas en llegar a casa-sobrio Regina al comprender las intenciones del ladrón, quien sonriendo ampliamente con picardía la beso, enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos negros y sintiendo como Regina mordía levemente su labio inferior, Robín sonrió y alzo en brazos a la Reina Malvada, besándola suavemente antes de que ambos fueran envueltos por una conocida nube de humo morada que los llevo directo a la habitación de Regina en la mansión...

* * *

Dentro de la cabaña de Gold, se encontraban las Reinas de la Oscuridad acompañadas por Gold, quien desde una esquina las podía observar moverse inquietas, Maléfica estaba a punto de hacer arder la cabaña ante la rabia que sentía, mientras que Cruella daba vueltas en círculos meditando los hechos recientes, por su parte Úrsula se limitaba a apoyarse en una de las paredes con un gesto de disgusto…

-Quien ese hombre?-preguntó Maléfica con el gesto ensombrecido, mirando a Gold con un gesto de pocos amigos.

-Su nombre es Robín Hood, él y Regina han estado destinados desde antes de la maldición oscura, se reencontraron cuando Robín le salvo la vida a Regina-conto Gold con un tono de aburrimiento y un gesto despreocupado que solo lograba irritar más a las Reinas de la Oscuridad-En resumen, queridas, es el amor verdadero de la Reina Malvada-dijo Gold rodando los ojos.

-Por qué has permitido que se reencontraran?-siseo Cruella con un particular gesto de desagrado al rodar los ojos y girarse a ver a Gold, quien desde la esquina contraria estaba cruzado de brazos y no ocultaba su gesto de satisfacción.

-Acaso todo lo tengo que explicar yo?-se quejó Gold con un gesto de superioridad en el rostro, provocando una mueca de desagrado en los rostros de las tres villanas que lo miraban fijamente.

-Después de que intentarás matarnos para darle la maldición oscura a Regina...comprenderás que no queremos que la situación se repita y la elijas a ella-ironizo Cruella con tono burlón, provocando una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de Maléfica y Úrsula.

-Regina no puede ser feliz si nosotras no lo somos...Es una villana, no le decían Reina Malvada por gusto-siseo Úrsula despectivamente, Maléfica y Cruella intercambiaron miradas fugaces.

-Eres tan retorcido que puedo apostar que algo ganas tú de ese reencuentro-intervino Maléfica arqueando las cejas y centrando su mirada en Gold.

-Pienso igual que tú, Mal, ahora...Dinos que es-siseo Cruella mirando seriamente Gold, quien rodando los ojos esbozo una amplia sonrisa de victoria.

-Emma Swan nació con magia poderosa al ser hija de un amor verdadero en medio de una maldición, sus padres no tenían magia-Dijo Gold con un gesto de aburrimiento, las tres villanas torcieron los gestos con fastidio-Ahora piensen en esto, queridas...Ese hombre es el amor verdadero de Regina, amor verdadero dentro del corazón más fuerte, el de la Reina Malvada-las palabras de Gold habían logrado capturar la atención de las tres villanas, quienes lo miraban expectantes-Agreguen que Regina tiene magia blanca y magia negra dentro de ella, oscuridad y luz...Se dan cuenta de lo que se podría lograr con todo eso?-preguntó Gold con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, Cruella abrió los ojos sorprendida, Maléfica endureció el gesto y Úrsula sobrio con malicia.

-Quieres decir que...Si Regina y Robín tienen un hijo, sería más poderoso que nosotras o que la Salvadora?-pregunto Cruella con un gesto de meditar sus palabras, asimilando la información, Gold asintió en silencio.

-Por eso dejaste que el ladrón regresara, lo necesitas al lado de Regina-sonrió Úrsula con maldad al darse cuenta de las intenciones del Oscuro.

-Falta algo, aquí no hay una maldición a punto de ser lanzada, y nuestro objetivo es el autor-siseo Maléfica mirando al Oscuro detenidamente, tratando de descifrar su gesto.

-Quien dijo que no la hay, querida?-río Gold con arrogancia-Una que hará parecer que la maldición oscura sea un juego de niños-sonrió Gold arqueando las cejas.

-Aun así, Regina no es como Blanca Nieves, ella no entregara a su hijo jamás, es capaz de dejar morir a todos-siseo Cruella rodando los ojos, mirando a Maléfica que asentía al estar de acuerdo con ella.

-Lo tengo claro, por eso no decidirlo, ni siquiera tendrá tiempo para pensar en esto-sonreía Gold triunfante, Cruella y Maléfica se miraron con gestos sombríos, mientras que Úrsula sonreía ante los planes que Gold comenzaba a contarles...

* * *

En la recamara principal de la mansión Mills, ajenos a toda la maldad que estaba por caerles encima estaban Regina y Robín acostados en la amplia cama de la alcaldesa, quien estaba recostada sobre el pecho de su ladrón con los ojos cerrados, mientras Robín deslizaba sus dedos suavemente por la espalda desnuda de su reina...

-Te amo-susurro Robín acercando sus labios a los de Regina para darle un suave beso, como la había necesitado-No pienso alejarme de ti nunca más-musito Robín acariciando el rostro de Regina con ternura y mirando sus ojos fijamente.

-Palabra de ladrón?-río Regina con burla, provocando una carcajada de Robín, quien asintió sonriente.

-Aunque te burles, es una promesa, no pienso dejar que te alejes de mi-rio Robín besándola cortamente, Regina sonrió levemente, eso sonaba tan bien, ella no era una mujer de promesas o de palabras empalagosas como Blanca Nieves, pero la idea de no separarse de su ladrón le gustaba, no quería perderlo una vez más...

-Me parece perfecto-rio Regina arqueando las cejas y asintiendo-Solo no empieces con cursilerías como "Siempre te encontraré" por qué...-se burlaba Regina con un gesto de aburrimiento, haciendo reír a Robín con diversión, el ladrón la beso intensamente una vez más y profundizaron el beso apasionado, el ladrón tumbo a la Reina Malvada sobre la cama una vez más...deteniéndose un momento a ver sus ojos.

-Qué te parece si en lugar de encontrarnos...mejor no nos separamos?-preguntó Robín con una meca de picardía y una sonrisa traviesa, haciendo reír a Regina y ahogando sus risas con un beso...


End file.
